1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a chain assembly for engaging a sprocket in an automobile drivetrain. More particularly, the invention relates to flexible links within the chain assembly that dampen vibration and noise due to engagement of the chain assembly with the sprocket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chains are widely used for drivingly engaging sprockets typically found in engine timing applications and transfer cases of automobiles. A chain includes a plurality of links pivotally interconnected in succession to form an endless loop. The plurality of links is typically manufactured in steel. It is appreciated that vibration and noise are produced by the engagement between the plurality of links and the sprockets. To address such vibration and noise, it is known to provide a chain having variable pitch, wherein the pitch length among the plurality of links is randomized. It is also known to provide a composite chain link assembly having inside and outside flanks, which function to break up or alter the natural frequency associated with the engagement between the plurality of links and the sprocket to dampen vibration and noise.
It remains desirable to provide a chain that is simple and cost effective to produce, while still dampening vibration and noise due to engagement of the chain and the sprocket.